Lost
by Titan The Servant
Summary: Its a story about a man that has done something bad and what's left is up to him to decide


"Trust in the LORD with all your heart and lean not on your own understanding; in all your ways acknowledge him, and he will make your paths straight."

This story is about man walking down a street and seeing nothing but darkness in his path, he's a troubled man and has something bordering him in his heart but little is known of him.

Man: Oh my, this darkness isn't going to help me, I need it, now!

The man keeps walking and walking not knowing where he was going and ended up in a dark alley with no exit.

Man: Oh well another dead end in life what a drag to walk in this darkness. (I don't like it) He though

But as he walks out the dead end he remembers that he needs to get home and take something, he needs to go and take what he needs to have or else bad things could happen. But he also remembers what he did to his father and thinks on how he would respond on his bad choice. Yet again where could he go, he had nowhere to go to in this strange place he grew up, he had no one and there was no money to buy what he needed. But ignoring the fears he decided to go and ask for forgiveness and see if his father would do so.

(As he starts walking down on the direction of his house)

There was no other choice but to go to the house, but he though, how could he face his father after what he had done.

Man: I have to go and now I can't wait until it's more dark out here, I don't want to be out here when it's full nigh; So, let's put a feet to it Tristan.

As he walks down the street of the suburbs and tries to find a way back to his father's house in the woods, he encounters a drunk man resting in the light pole on the beginning of the last block he has to cross.

Suddenly the drunk man lifts his eyes because he heard him crossing.

Drunk man: Where you going to? Huh, your going nowhere after what you did to your father, If I where you id disappear in the darkness.

Tristan hears what he says and tries to ignore and keep walking, but suddenly he hears a lifting noise and looks at the drunk man, he had gotten up and gone beside him but so fast.

Tristan: Get away! Don't come any closer.

As the drunk man gets closer

Drunk man: Come with me and I will give all that you desire, trust me.

Tristan says with hesitation

Tristan: No, Get away from me, leave me alone!

Drunk man: Do you think he will love you, he won't even look at your face when he hears your voice, But hey you're gonna get hurt, not me.

The drunk man walks away but keeps looking at him from his resting place at the same pole.

Tristan: Oh father, please don't leave me, I need you dearly, please don't leave me.

Tristan: I won't give up! I need to go to him and he will forgive.

He then keeps walking and passes the last block and starts to think to himself all he could accomplish with his father forgiveness, while doing it he begins to mumble a song on a very low tone:

"Huhu…Huhu…Huhu…bing,bing,bing, hey, bing,bing,bing, hey"

He begins to imagine on what his father had promised him, (I remember when my father promised me he was going to get me a girl to rest of my life and that with her I would spend the rest of my life with, it's funny I'm 28 and I've never found anyone that could be with me, I would like her to be blonde haired and tan skin like, since I'm black haired and white. But that just me thinking)

Ignoring what he had just thought he began to think of his personality and what he wanted to do, (Let's see, if I had ha women in my life she had to be different to me, not the same, but with the same goal, sounds difficult to find. Well I'm calm, tender, caring and loving, passionate and dedicated but at the same time I'm harmless, timid and don't fight, but I try to live humble and grateful of what I have.)

He just saying he was grateful on what he had remembers on what he did to his father and starts to resent himself.

Tristan: Why give up? When I just need to ask, why hesitate? When I just need to get closer.

Tristan: But no, I can't give up, not now.

Tristan: I got drunk, I remember and then I say that beautiful girl walking down the street.

Tristan: I don't know what came into me, (I'm so weak) he thought

But he said to himself

"All I can do through him who strengthens me"

Tristan: So why give up.

As he keeps walking he sees a house, his father house as he gets closer trembling I n fear on what he would say. But anyway got close and knocked the door.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

A deep voice speaks

"Who is it?"

Tristan answers in a low voice "It's me"

As he opens the door, Tristan starts crying.

Tristan: Oh father please forgive me!, don't punish me!, I know I've done it horrible!.

Father: Why do you cry son?

Tristan: (sniff) (sniff) Because I haven't been on my best behavior (sniff).

Father: Come son, you know I love you and that I don't reject a sincere act of the heart.

Father: Come inside and have dinner with me.

Tristan: Aren't you mad at me?

As they walk together inside

Father: My child, I knew you were going to return, I created you and I know your deepest thoughts.

Father: Come, Your sins are forgiven.

As they walk inside and have dinner, Tristan thought on what he had learned so he smiled, ate and was grateful for the love and forgiveness of his father.

The End

If you didn't understand the story, its ok but if you did then Amen! The story represent the life of a Christian and on this case he reflects on the error he did and how he sinned but thinking that God would not forgive him. But in the end he does and gives him the best of his blessings.


End file.
